<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Missed Her by yoinkso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812975">Just Missed Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoinkso/pseuds/yoinkso'>yoinkso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lapis Re:LiGHTS (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, first time posting on ao3 go easy on me, idk how tags work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoinkso/pseuds/yoinkso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilia goes to Dortgard to surprise Alpha. Alpha goes back to Flora Girls' Academy early to surprise Emilia. A carriage ride has never felt so long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alpha/Emilia (Lapis Re:LiGHTS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Missed Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emilia looked around her silent dorm room and sighed. The room would’ve been silent even if Alpha was here, but something about her presence made it a comfortable kind of silent. Emilia crashed into their sofa, face-down into the cushions.</p><p>It had been only five days since her living-doll servant went on a trip back to Dortgard for maintenance. Check-ups, adjustments, and all those things that Alpha explained to her many times before that she never bothered to remember. It was required every couple years, for a week or longer each time. Even though she’s lived through this situation many times in her life, it never got any less lonely. Perhaps it got lonelier each time.</p><p>Emilia weakly pulled herself up and poured herself a cup of her favourite tea. Grimacing through a sip, she placed it firmly back on the plate. It tasted like a terrible cheap tea without Alpha’s expert brewing skills.</p><p>Once again, she sighed.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Slowly walking through the academy lounge, she slouched into her favourite plush seat.</p><p>“Emilia?”</p><p>Emilia turned her head towards the voice.</p><p>“Lavie. I didn’t realize you were here.”</p><p>She tilted her head. “But I was right in front of you for a while?” She sat next to Emilia. “You’ve sighed six times so far. You alright?”</p><p>“Yeah...”</p><p>“Hm.” Lavie looked at her with a worried expression on her face. “It’s because of Alpha, right?”</p><p>“Is it that obvious?”</p><p>“Even I can see it.”</p><p>Emilia slumped deeper into the chair, and said, “It’s only been five days. She’s usually gone for a week or more. I don’t know how I’m going to live through the next couple days.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Lavie held her chin in her hand. “Why don’t you go to Dortgard and surprise her?” Emilia stared at her for a second.</p><p>Suddenly, she shot up in her seat, startling Lavie.</p><p>“You’re right! Tomorrow’s Saturday, the ride there takes less than half a day, and since it’s been five days, I’ll definitely arrive within the week time frame!” She grabbed both of Lavie’s hands and shook them vigorously. “Lavie, you’re a genius! Genius! I’m going now!”</p><p>Emilia ran off at lightning speed, throwing the door open into the night, leaving Lavie in the dust.</p><p>“Glad you noticed.” Lavie tapped her chin with her index finger, with a huge smile on her face. “I <em> am </em>a genius!”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Alpha laid on a dental chair in the middle of her creator’s lab. Beautiful gold embroidery decorated the sides of the velvet chair, a piece of elaborate red brocade covering the head-rest. The whole house was decorated the same way. Horribly over-decorated for a lab, she thought, but she supposed the hefty Nightmare family paycheck her creator received every month had to be used somewhere.</p><p>“I know you’re insulting the room in your head.”</p><p>“You know me so well, creator.”</p><p>“<em> Dad.” </em></p><p>Alpha held back a grimace, but couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes. They preferred to be referred to as Alpha’s “dad” rather than creator, though Alpha absolutely refused to call them that.</p><p>They sighed.</p><p>“Okay, fine,” they said, tapping a couple buttons on a magical interface. “I think we’re nearly done here.” </p><p>Alpha raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“You’re not going to spend <em> two whole days </em> trying to fix my ‘poison tongue’ again?”</p><p>“I’ve given up. Besides,” they said, “I never thought I’d be bickering with my own daughter those years ago. Ah, how old are you again…? Anyway, it’s gotten amusing. I’ve started to write down all the particularly funny exchanges.”</p><p>Alpha sat up. “You can’t even remember your own daughter’s age? Some kind of father. And, I’m not even going to mention the writing thing.”</p><p>“Careful, I’m going to write that one down too.”</p><p>They chuckled, continuing to press buttons, then turned towards her.</p><p>“You’re free to go now. Your mistress probably misses you.”</p><p>“‘<em> Probably </em>’?” Alpha smirked, getting up from her seat. “I can guarantee you she’s staring deep into nothingness, sipping on her horribly oversteeped yet somehow weak tea.”</p><p>Her creator laughed again. </p><p>“That Emilia, huh… You two are dating, right?”</p><p>Alpha stared at them blankly.</p><p>“Oh, don’t kid yourself. When you talk about her, your eyes light up. You <em> smile. </em> I’ve never seen you smile in any other situation. I see the way she looks at you, too. Your dad’s not <em> that </em>dumb, Alpha. It’s clear as day.”</p><p>Alpha poked at her cheeks. They were half-right; she didn’t smile often, but she definitely remembered times where she smiled thinking of other things. But the other topic... She supposed they weren’t particularly <em> hiding </em>their relationship. She strolled to the door and turned over her shoulder. “Bye, dad.”</p><p>Their eyes widened to a comical size. “Wait, Alpha, maybe I want to fix your poisonous tongue after all! Wait, Alpha, don’t go! Come back! <em> Alpha </em>!”</p><p>Alpha rolled her eyes, hiding her smile.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>She sat in the carriage, checking her wristwatch often, even though there were still hours left in her journey. She looked out the window at the Waleland landscape, eyes trailing the carriage passing by her own.</p><p>
  <em> I can’t wait to see her. </em>
</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Alpha stepped out of the carriage, the familiar clunk of her shoes against the Mamucaester stone-brick pavement echoing through the low light of dawn. She thanked the driver, and looked back at her watch.</p><p>
  <em> No need to hurry. It’s still early. </em>
</p><p>However, despite hearing herself think that, she found herself running towards Flora Girl’s Academy.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Emilia gently opened the door to Alpha’s father’s house.</p><p>“Hello? Sorry to intru-” Her sentence was cut short when she laid eyes on the horribly gaudy interior decorations. Everything was covered in designs that would be beautiful on their own. Though, somehow…</p><p>She stood in half horror, half amazement, not noticing the person lounging off to the side.</p><p>“Lady Emilia?”</p><p>Emilia yelled in shock.</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>Alpha’s father mimicked her.</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>“Oh, it’s you. Sorry, I was frightened.”</p><p>“Sorry as well. I thought we were yelling for fun.” They chuckled, looking at her for a reaction while Emilia blinked. She supposed they liked to make people laugh? Emilia faked a laugh.</p><p>“Ah hah, hah…” She coughed into a fist. “Um, how long until Alpha is done?”</p><p>“Done? She already left.”</p><p>“Oh, what a clown you are!” She faked a laugh again.</p><p>“...No, I’m serious. She left around half a day ago... Seems like you just missed her.”</p><p>Emilia almost faked a laugh again before seeing their dead-serious face. Her face turned bright red.</p><p>“Oh. Um. She back at Mamucaester?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>They stood there in excruciating silence before Alpha’s father watched Emilia sprint away at full speed before breaking out in uproarious laughter. They pulled out a small, leather-bound journal from their pocket and wrote-</p><p>
  <em> My future daughter-in-law called me a clown. </em>
</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Alpha placed down her things and looked around her and Emilia’s completely silent dorm. A full teapot sat on the table, with a teacup halfway filled on the side. Even though she knew it was unwise, Alpha’s curiosity took over. She tilted the cup to her lips, a cold flood of astringency and bitterness with notes of dust washing over her tongue. This tea was definitely brewed by her mistress, that’s for sure, and quite a while ago, too. She pretended to gag, a little joke to herself, knowing Emilia would definitely get mad at her for it. She was cute like that. </p><p>
  <em> But where is she? </em>
</p><p>She walked outside and glanced around the area. It was a cold Saturday morning, so naturally the majority of students wouldn’t be lounging outside, but Alpha’s perception sensors detected movement along with faint sounds of whooshing around the courtyard. She strolled over to the cause of the detection.</p><p>A tall girl’s long ponytail swayed in motion as she swung her longsword, striking a straw dummy. She wiped the sweat off her brow in satisfaction.</p><p>“Training on such a cold day, are you? How knightly of you.”</p><p>“Jeez!” Ashley dropped her sword in surprise, but caught it before it landed on the ground. “You scared me.”</p><p>Alpha bowed politely. “Apologies.” She had a bad habit of walking too quietly and usually made an effort to make her footsteps heavier as to not startle people, but her mind was somewhere else at the moment.</p><p>Ashley shook her head. “Well, anyways. You’re back early. Where’s Emilia?”</p><p>“I was about to ask you.” Alpha stared at her.</p><p>“Huh?” said Ashley, furrowing her brow. “Lavie told me she went to Dortgard to surprise you. I would’ve thought you came back together.”</p><p>Alpha raised her eyebrows slightly. “Ah.” She stood there, silent, for a couple seconds, before turning around and waving her hand. “I’ll be going now. Have fun training.”</p><p>Ashley said something in response, but Alpha couldn’t hear her.</p><p>
  <em> What poor timing. I suppose I have half a day to kill. Seriously, that clumsy, tsundere mistress of mine... </em>
</p><p>In the cold, frigid air of that Saturday morning, Alpha’s cheeks burned hot.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Emilia groggily stepped out of the carriage, thanking the driver with a weak wave and unintelligible mumbling. She was used to the plush, cushiony beds and chairs of the Nightmare estate, and no matter how expensive a carriage was, Emilia could never fall asleep without magic. And when she was too tired to cast magic- Well, she was close to collapsing anyway, so it didn’t matter. At the moment, she felt like even magic couldn’t stop her from drifting off and hitting the stone-brick pavement with a dull <em> thud </em>.</p><p>Still, she pressed onward towards the front steps of Flora Girls’ Academy, the reminder that her girlfriend was waiting for her keeping her awake. Emilia scoffed. Alpha was probably relaxing at their dorm, sipping on Emilia’s poorly made tea and pretending to gag. If Emilia was there, she’d complain that it wasn’t funny anymore, and Alpha would apologize, and kiss her, and they’d both forget why they ever started.</p><p>She blushed. That was a lie.</p><p>They both remembered, obviously so, leading to Emilia brewing too few tea leaves once more and Alpha pulling the same joke, again and again. It was a stupid ritual they shared, but Emilia couldn’t stop herself from smiling remembering it.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Alpha laid on her bed, hands folded neatly over each other. She checked her watch, put her hand back to its original position, checked it again, rinse and repeat. Despite looking at her watch every couple seconds, she forgot how long she did this for.</p><p>Breaking the cycle, her sensors picked up movement from outside. A student walking past, perhaps? With a click, Emilia opened the door to their dorm, fingers pink from the cold. </p><p>Alpha stumbled over her words, something that did not happen very often. “Ah- Welcome home, my lady. Have a nice trip?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Emilia slogged towards her, collapsing on top of her.</p><p>Alpha looked at the top of her mistress’ head. “Couldn’t sleep in the carriage, huh,” she whispered.</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>They stayed in that position for a while, Alpha twisting the ends of the soft lavender hair around her fingers.</p><p>“You’re stupid,” Emilia said, breaking the silence.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Your dad’s house is ugly.”</p><p>Alpha laughed. “I know.”</p><p>Emilia buried her head deeper in Alpha’s chest. “Did I mention that you’re stupid?”</p><p>“You did.”</p><p>Her lady looked up at Alpha with her big eyes and long eyelashes. Alpha stared back, marveling at how lucky she was to have such a cute mistress. Emilia raised from her position, placing her forehead against Alpha’s, and closed her eyes.</p><p>She whispered as if someone else was listening. “Did I mention that I missed you?”</p><p>“No, but I could tell.”</p><p>Emilia blushed, the tips of her pointed ears turning bright red, and before Alpha could tease her for it, she tilted forward and kissed her. Alpha buried her hand into her hair, pulling her lady-- no, her <em> girlfriend </em>-- in deeper. She reveled in the sweet smell of her lip balm, the hair between her fingers that didn’t seem to be brushed well in the days that she’s been gone, her long, purple eyelashes brushing against her face, everything. Alpha didn’t realize she missed this feeling so badly until this moment. She pulled her in deeper.</p><p>Finally, they broke the kiss. Emilia panted slightly, her eyes flicking around as she looked at every part of Alpha’s face.</p><p>“You could tell what I meant there, too, right?”</p><p>Alpha smiled. “Yeah. I did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not me succumbing to the Emilpha brainrot... Won't catch me doing that...</p><p>Credits to Shae for sending this post (https://twitter.com/salmasaade/status/1349032603123376134?s=21) that had my mind going a mile a minute for days. Thank you or maybe not because I checked the time after I finished and it was 4 am. </p><p>My Twitter is @boppinbopp, I talk about Emilpha a lot and sometimes draw fanart but not often.</p><p>Anyways, thank you for reading! Have a nice day ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>